


It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Megatron had failed to take out Sentinel in the last days of the Golden Age?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Speedwriting prompt: AU - Canon historical event changed - something from "precanon" went differently.
> 
> Note: This idea will eventually be expanded into a longer story.

Sentinel Prime stood above the smoking husk of the nameless gladiator, his hand pressed tightly to his side, keeping his internals inside his body.

"Get me a medic. Now!" he snapped, spitting out a mouthful of energon as he did.

The gladiator had almost won. It had been close. Far too close, and there was no way that Sentinel was going to let this affront go unpunished.

The medic, a red and white chevroned mech rushed up and began to move Sentinel's hand. The medic's touch was rough but professional.

"You need to come in to a field surgery, Prime," the medic was saying. "This damage is extreme and I can't fix it here."

"Sir, what do you want done with Mega-"

The guard was cut off by a sharp wave of Sentinel's hand and was sprayed with energon. To to his credit, the guard never flinched.

" **Never!** Never mention this scum's name. I was attacked by a nameless gladiator and was only mildly inconvenienced by the attempt. Am I making myself clear?" Sentinel growled.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the guard replied, saluting sharply.

Sentinel felt more than heard Prowl's approach. The Praxian went immediately to the guards and began giving orders in a low voice. The mech was too quiet to be overheard, but Prime knew exactly what was being said. The body of his would-be assassin was destined for the smelting pits and Prowl would arrange for all records of Megatron to be stricken from the records. By the next vorn no one would remember this mech or his attempted coup.

"Prime," the medic prompted quietly, "you need to come with me to a field station. If you want to keep the story that you were only mildly inconvenienced, then I need to start working on you now."

Sentinel nodded slightly and placed one energon stained hand on the medic's shoulder. "What's your name, mech?"

"Ratchet." The reply was simple and straightforward. There was clearly going to be no attempt to curry favour or wheedle his way into Sentinel's regime here. This medic was just a medic, no more no less and clearly had no higher aims. This was just the kind of medic Sentinel needed around and he would have to look into this Ratchet's background a bit more thoroughly.

"Fine, Ratchet. Take me to your facilities and fix me up," Sentinel said. "But when you do, we sure to leave no scars at all. I want this done perfectly. There is to be no hint of this incident anywhere on my person. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," Ratchet replied.

\--- 

On the far side of the field, hidden in the shadows of a large building, stood Orion Pax. The archivist sighed softly as he lowered his sight glasses. Megatron had been his friend and the best chance Cybertron had to ending Sentinel's totalitarian regime. And now he was dead and if Prime's troops acted as expected, there would be no record that Megatron had ever existed. Orion shook his head and pursed his lips tightly. No. He would be sure that Megatron was remembered and one day that memory would help to overthrow Sentinel. It was just going to take time, and, unfortunately, Cybertron didn't have a whole lot of time left.


End file.
